


Whiskey Night

by amaresu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean/Ellen, whiskey and whispers in the dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in S2.

The clink of the glasses as he carries them over to the table is the only sound in the Roadhouse. Ellen takes the glass he holds out and silently toasts him, he's not sure what for, but he toasts her back regardless and savors the feeling of the whiskey sliding down his throat. The air is still and he hesitates to break the silence, wanting to ask how this is going to go, but finding that he doesn't need to as Ellen grins wickedly and places the cup down on the table. He can feel an answering grin on his face as he watches her walk around the table before pushing his chair out.

He's barely far enough away from the table for her to fit, but she straddles his lap anyway, back resting against the edge of the table. She chuckling quietly as he slides his hands up the front of her shirt to cup her breasts, thumbs finding her nipples easily. She leans in and kisses him gently, much more gently then he expected, but Ellen's always been one to defy his expectations. Normally they're fast and almost brutal at this, like it's a band-aid to be pulled off, best to get it done quickly. Tonight feels different though, something in the air maybe, but they take their time and let their hands explore what skin they can reach.

They've been quite all evening to make sure Sam, Jo, and Ash don't wake up and they keep that silence as Ellen lets him pull her shirt up over her head and then returns the favor, sliding her nails down his chest before leaning in close for another kiss. Eventually they need more space and somehow end up on the table without knocking anything over, just sliding out the chair and pushing glasses to the side. There's a brief and silent battle over who's getting their pants off first, but eventually they each concentrate on their own and both are lost on the floor.

Ellen pushes him to lay back along the table and returns to straddling him, laying spread out along his chest. It's still quite in the bar, the only noise is their whispered gasps and moans as they move in the dark.


End file.
